


Birthday Blues

by uneducatedwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneducatedwriter/pseuds/uneducatedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's little Harry Potter's eighth birthday. The Dursleys have, of course, forgotten it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote that came into my mind. Hope you guys like it!

Harry Potter was a very strange boy, indeed. He had no parents, no siblings and was looked after by his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon who weren't very nice people. He had a cousin Dudley who was the size of a small killer whale. He liked to tease Harry because he had no proper family.

Harry wished he had parents. He was pretty sure his parents would love him more than anything else in the world. But they were in Heaven, or so his aunt and uncle had told him a long while ago when he asked why he didn't have any parents.

Harry wasn't aloud to ask questions at the Dursleys. He wasn't aloud to speak much at all, in fact. And when the Dursleys had guests over, his uncle Vernon had specifically told him to stay in his cupboard underneath the stairs and to not make a sound or he won't get any meals for a week.

Harry didn't like it when uncle Vernon was mad at him.

He was currently sitting on the small bed in his tiny cupboard, which was his bedroom. Harry thought it felt like a mouse's cage let alone a person's bedroom. But Harry didn't mind, as long as he had somewhere he could escape from his cousin and aunt and uncle.

Today was his eighth birthday. He hadn't gotten any presents from aunt Petunia or uncle Vernon - yet, Harry was still sure they were hiding all his presents in a very secret spot so he couldn't find them.

Harry wondered how many presents he would get. Would he get as many as Dudley did for his birthday? Thirty... thirty... thirty one was it? That would be nice to get thirty-one presents all for himself.

He was sure if his parents were alive he'd get a lot of presents from them. He'd sit awake for hours at a time late at night, imagining what his parents would look like. Would his mother be pretty and would his father love Harry?

Harry was sure his parents would love him.


End file.
